


Vampire Lord Of The East

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [9]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Double Penetration, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Moon Taeil, Top Nakamoto Yuta, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Sicheng usually didn’t thirst after anything but blood.With the exception of Taeil.





	Vampire Lord Of The East

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> I’m back with more PWP. Yuwinil was requested by an Anon on CC and is here to dry my tears over a complete lack of real life Yuta/Sicheng/Taeil interactions due to the cruel reality that is censorship and the Hallyu ban in China TT TT
> 
> I really hope I explain myself in the sad excuses for plot, but this is the … ninth, I think, instalment, so I might just forget things because I’ve said them so many times rip
> 
> TW: mentions of death and killing

Sicheng generally didn’t dislike being a Lord. Seriously, who would dislike that? Who’d complain “Oh no, I have so much power and money, what to do?”

No one, that’s who.

Sicheng was the Vampire Lord of the East. Fancy title, that came with a fancy castle, and a (more or less) fancy court, the type of life that left little to be desired.

But there was this thing where people tended to treat him like some sort of deity, that he just didn’t like. Not in a “Oh no, people adore and shower me in gifts, so I and my court don’t kill them and their loves ones” way. That was fine and even encouraged. Humans had to know their places!

But in the way where when he went to parties, and other meetings where he wanted to find entertainment at, people would just think he was above them, wouldn’t tell him what they’d feel free to tell other people, because they thought it didn’t interest him.

Oh, and the part where, on the rare occasion that someone would catch his eye, it was near impossible to get into their pants. 

“You have the look on.” Yuta whispered, low enough for only to him hear. In a room full of supernatural beings, it was hard to keep secrets. “Who are you preying on?”

Sicheng nipped on his wine and followed the figure of the man he had spotted just a few minutes ago with his eyes. Of course, Yuta had noticed him watching on someone. Yuta always noticed everything about Sicheng. Just how he always noticed everything about Yuta. It just came with being a couple for centuries. You didn’t need words for some things anymore.

“Oh, Taeil’s here?” his treasurer chuckled and Sicheng couldn’t hold the whine.

“I didn’t know Johnny’d bring him. I would have worn something nicer!” 

“I don’t think it’s possible for you to get any more stunning, I know half the ballroom would love to tap that.” Yuta whispered and Sicheng grumbled into his wine. 

“I don’t care about half the ballroom. I care about him!”

He had met Taeil for the first time forever ago. The Kobold had been part of Johnny’s court for centuries and was older than even the vampire Lord of the North himself. At first, Sicheng thought Taeil was cold hearted and mean, because he had this aloof expression and didn’t talk much. He also hardly ever came to any social events, such as the big Walpurgis night ball they were at right now.

But that had turned out to be a very wrong first impression, because Taeil was a police, eloquent person with a beautiful smile. Actually quite dorky from time to time. He was just shy. 

Sicheng usually didn’t thirst after anything but blood. 

With the exception of Taeil. 

Unfortunately, Taeil was all polite smiles and short answers, before disappearing into thin air (literally, it was one of the magic his kind held) and leaving Sicheng to his “important Lord-ly” tasks, when all he had tried to do was get himself laid. 

It was frustrating to say the least. 

“I told you, it’s not because you’re Lord.” Yuta assured him, fingers ghosting over his shoulder. 

“I really think it is. I hate being Lord. If I were some normal guy, I would have long gotten him.” Sicheng took another sip of wine. It was excellent wine, really.

“Oh no, our poor, beautiful, adored master is in a crisis.” Yuta mocked. “Believe me, Sichengie, he doesn’t sleep around much, I have insider information.”

“Ten running his mouth isn’t insider information.”

“Yet he’s is never wrong. Also, Taeyong and Kun agreed, so I think it’s safe to say your title isn’t the problem here.”

Sicheng sighed deeply.

To make matters worse, his perfect view on Taeil’s wonderfully shaped behind (the word bubble butt had been invented strictly for him, Sicheng was sure of it), was getting blocked by someone trying to make idle conversation and then probably ask him to fund something for them.

That was part of his fancy job, so Sicheng mournfully focussed his attention on the beaming woman, trying hard to actually listen instead of finding Taeil again. 

 

In the wees of the morning, when you walked down the hallway of the wing where the hundreds of guests were hosted and heard nothing but the moans that bled from behind each door mixing, Sicheng found himself under Yuta, rather than under Taeil, or really anybody else for that matter. 

Not that there was reason to complain, but he just wanted… something else. Someone else. He knew his boyfriend didn’t mind, did it all the time, too, but the Dryad didn’t even need to attend Walpurgis, aka the ball of hook-ups, to find a new ass to fuck, while Sicheng was stuck with his dumb title and responsibilities. 

“It’s rude to think of others while kissing.” Yuta chided and Sicheng whined, but didn’t deny it. 

Yuta pulled away and stared down at him with dark eyes, and he started squirming. 

“I’m sorry Yuta, I just really want… him.”

“I’d be jealous and make a scene, but I can really see the appeal.” Yuta chuckled.

“You don’t get to make any scenes when you’ve been fucking Jungwoo for the last three months while I try to sleep.”

“Are you jealous?” Yuta grinned and leaned closer again. Sicheng pouted.

“No. I just want some fun, too.”

“I’m starting to feel really underappreciated here.” Yuta fake-sniffled, but Sicheng saw him dip his fingers into oil.

“Maybe you should do something about me being bored instead.” Sicheng teased with a smirk. Yuta glanced down at him, and licked his lips. 

“You know, that’s actually a great idea. I just thought of something. But not right now… I need some… preparation.” Sicheng wasn’t sure he liked the downright evil smile on the Dryad’s face, but then Yuta pushed two fingers into him without warning, and Sicheng moaned and arched off the bed, all thoughts gone.

“You got tight. It was just four days of travelling.” Yuta purred as he thrust in and out in a lazy pace that did nothing for Sicheng, and he knew because he ignored Sicheng pushing his hips down faster. 

“I have a… ah… a reputation.” 

“You mean you can’t suck dick behind the closest tree, like Jaemin?” 

“No. Fuck, Yuta do something.” Sicheng whined, when Yuta very deliberately moved past his prostate again. 

“I am doing things. You know everyone knows we’re fucking, right?”

Sicheng had about enough now, and with a push, he was on top of Yuta, sinking himself down him his fingers and sighing in contentment. 

“They- they don’t have to see-ah.” Sicheng rolled his hips and picked up the pace, while Yuta did nothing but watch him. 

“You don’t want them to see you so desperately fucking yourself on only two fingers?” Yuta whispered and Sicheng shuddered, but didn’t stop. “Don’t want them to know how well you take my dick?”

“Urgh, no.” Sicheng moved his knee over the sheets, able to change the angle and when he pushed down again, Yuta’s fingers hit his prostate dead on and he groaned. 

After a few more seconds, Yuta finally had mercy and started meeting his thrusts, burying his fingers as deep as they went, and curled them to rub over his sweet spot with enough pressure to make Sicheng see stars. 

“You wouldn’t care if Taeil saw, would you?”

Sicheng had to close his eyes and will away the unbidden image. But, bloody hell, he definitely had not qualms about Taeil seeing him like this, he’d very willingly go on his knees and beg. But that wasn’t right now. Right now, he had Yuta’s fingers up his ass, and that was really nice, too.

“Fuck. Fuck me!”

“Already?” Yuta asked, only the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

“I want it to hurt.”

Sicheng rose himself up, and when Yuta moved his hand to keep his fingers in him, he pushed his wrist away. He stretched over Yuta, who moved his hands up his torso, teasing over his abdomen and chest, before taking his nipples between his fingers and rubbing them. Sicheng shuddered, but managed to coat his hand in oil, sitting back down, this time on Yuta’s thighs, his hard cock in front of him.

“Sichengie, are you sure you’re prepared? Let me stretch you a bit more.” Yuta offered, but Sicheng ignored him and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick instead, making Yuta groan. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, if you stretch me on three it won’t burn anymore.” 

“Are you calling, uh, are you calling my dick small?”

“That’s your words, not mine.” Sicheng grinned, though Yuta’s dick definitely wasn’t small, and they both knew it. 

Yuta was too focussed on his hand working over his cock to fire back and Sicheng took his time getting him slicked up, because it was just so hot to see him under him, eyes glassed over, as he worked his hand up and down his dick.

His own length twitched and Sicheng decided it was more than enough.

Yuta snapped out of his bliss and his hands immediately came to steady Sicheng on his hips, as he positioned himself to sink down. 

The tip of Yuta’s dick nudged against his hole and Sicheng wondered if he maybe should have taken just a little more time with preparation, but he was no quitter, so he slowly lowered himself onto Yuta, needing a little more force to make his dick push into him than normally. 

The moment the tip breached the tight ring of muscle, a shock of pain shot through his spine, making his muscles cramp up for a moment. Yuta rubbed his hip. “Pull off if it’s too much, Sichengie.”

It was a lot, but it felt so good, and he needed more. 

He sunk down and the burning sensation seemed to spread over his whole back. Sicheng moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he took Yuta deeper and deeper, ignoring the pain from his ass. 

When he was fully seated, Sicheng felt every centimetre inside him. 

“Fuck, Yuta, fuck…”

“Shh, breathe.” Yuta muttered and Sicheng did, but it only made him feel him even more intensely. 

“It’s so good, fuck Yuta.”

“You’re so tight, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shut up and fuck me, I told you I want it to hurt!” Sicheng growled and dug his nails into Yuta’s chest. 

That did the trick, because Yuta brought up his feet for leverage and snapped his hips up. Sicheng cried out at the spark of pain and pleasure ripping through him. 

Without a break, Yuta repeated the motion, making Sicheng gasp for air.

It took a few seconds until he gained back the strength in his legs and started moving in time with Yuta, making the thrusts longer and harder. 

It got uncomfortable fast, plus this angle meant Yuta didn’t even grace his prostate, so, Sicheng leaned down and pulled Yuta on top of himself, without even stopping to move his hips against him. Yuta caught his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, while he hiked up his legs, almost folding Sicheng in half.

With the new position, Yuta’s thrusts got more accentuated, more precise, and after a few beats of Sicheng sucking on his tongue, he finally hit that spot in him, that made Sicheng moan into the kiss filthily. 

The pain was only a background buzz now, his body easily opening for Yuta’s cock, and Sicheng felt his vision start to go blurry as his orgasm built up in his gut. 

“I’m close.” Yuta groaned and Sicheng reached down to touch his neglected dick, that was hard and throbbing against his stomach. 

“Faster, harder, please Yuta.” Sicheng begged, starting to pump his fist up and down his length. Yuta picked up the pace, but his thrusts lost rhythm quickly and his hips stuttered, before he pushed into Sicheng one last time, coming with a guttural groan.

Desperate to chase his own orgasm, Sicheng clenched down on him, making Yuta shiver in over-sensitivity, his hand working up and down his cock, before Yuta pushed it away and replaced it with his own. 

“Urgh, Yuta!” Sicheng whined, and when Yuta dug his thumb into the sensitive part under the crown, he finally came over his stomach.

“See? That wasn’t boring, was it?” Yuta purred and Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get too cocky.”

“Hm, I won’t. I’ll definitely have a surprise for you tomorrow.” 

Sicheng hummed in agreement, hoping Yuta actually had a good idea for once.

 

Walpurgis’ ball lasted three night, making it the biggest celebration of the year. It was a feast of lust and sin, but also an opportunity to network, especially if you managed to catch someone in the afternoon, before the drinking and dancing started. 

Sicheng was launching in a soft chair, sitting sideways because his ass hurt too much to sit properly, going through the newspaper his messenger had got him.

Nothing too interesting had happened in the human world and the supernatural one always came to a screeching halt over Walpurgis, when everyone was here at the “forbidden castle”. Sue him, but if you lived forever, you developed this tendency to over-dramatize things. It was a very normal castle, but it was empty and incredibly haunted most of the year. Un-living people only came here for Walpurgis, when you combined so much supernatural and magic the ghosts were forced into silence.

And no, it wasn’t mean, because ghosts were a real problem. Most of them. There were some occasional nice ones. Johnny’s court included a Poltergeist that was actually a sweet-heart. 

Sicheng scanned the last page, before folding the paper and putting it aside, where someone would come and clean it up sooner or later. 

He let his eyes glance over the crowd. There were people in robes, chattering over cups of tea and small snacks, almost looking like a proper business meeting.

Boring.

As.

Hell.

“Hey Sicheng.”

He looked to his left where the voice had come from, and saw the vampire he had just thought about come closer: Johnny. Sicheng perked up. 

Johnny was the ruler of the North and his closest political friend, if he was here it probably didn’t mean he’d beg for money or support of whatever else. Taeyong was wrapped around his arm, looking stunning as always and glaring anyone daring to get closer down.

It wasn’t a secret the vampire Lord had gotten himself an Incubus boyfriend that was slightly possessive. 

“Hey Johnny.”

The taller flopped down on the sofa next to him and Taeyong unashamedly settled in his lap.

They started chatting over the party, the wine, then moved on to humans giving them trouble, and Johnny’s newly re-decorated guest hall, in which some scared peasant had fainted when they had seen the snake skulls. 

But then, Sicheng’s eyes got pulled away, when Taeil appeared in the room. 

He looked a stunning as always, already dressed in what Sicheng assumed to be part of his outfit for the evening, the pants made of a sparkling black fabric that clung to his thighs. 

As usually, Sicheng only got a polite smile and “Hello Lord Sicheng”, before Taeil turned to Johnny and said something about his heir getting into a fight. 

Johnny sighed and got up.

“Responsibility calls. Just as a tip, don’t get yourself some wild child as your heir, nothing but trouble.” He sighed again, and turned to leave, Taeyong following after a small goodbye-wave.

Sicheng hoped to get a word with Taeil, but when he looked to where the Kobold should have been, there was no one there.

“Damn it.” He muttered to himself and sunk deeper into his chair, his back complaining at the strain, but he ignored it. 

It was already boring again. 

Where was Yuta?

Probably still asleep. Or sucking someone’s dick, while Sicheng was here, waiting to be entertained. Outrageous. 

His thoughts got pulled back to the surprise his boyfriend had promised him last night. He better delivered, or Sicheng was going to throw a tantrum. Maybe, he could sneak into the masses of super naturals tonight and find someone else to sleep with.

But his thoughts got pulled back to Taeil, and his smooth, calm voice… yeah, Sicheng really wasn’t all too interested in anyone else.

“Yo, boss.” Sicheng snapped from his musings to look up at his messenger, whose loud voice boomed through the room.

Yukhei came his direction, some people jumping out of his way in surprise, waving a thick letter. “Kunhang sent a letter.”

Right. Work. Because as a Lord, he wasn’t even given these three blissful days off. 

Sicheng held his hand out and accepted the letter like it didn’t make him want to weep. No one but Yuta knew he loved to indulge in whining and self-pity. It wasn’t good for his image, which was already a bit tainted because people compared him to baby animals so much.

One time, some contender had challenged him for his title, because he had said Sicheng didn’t seem fit for ruling. Had he survived the duel, he would have probably been sorry for that. But Sicheng had ripped him to shreds before he could come to the realisation of his terrible mistake.

Now people compared him to dangerous baby animals. 

 

By the time he had answered his trusted House Keeper, it was so late the tea room was nearly empty and Sicheng figured he was probably going to be late to the party. 

Then again, a Lord was never late, everyone else was simply early. 

 

It took him another hour to get ready, but Sicheng was dressed to the tens, just in case Taeil would suddenly look at him to finally be blinded by his beauty and decide to talk to him for longer and then to possibly go back to his quarters with him – one could always dream. He slipped into the ball room, and squeezed himself between people dancing and drinking already. 

He made it over to the table on which the four rulers of the continent were seated (rather supposed to be seated because no one was there, apart from him) and took a moment to recharge his energy after nearly getting squished into a pancake multiple times.

He couldn’t really die. But still. It was too full down there.

Sicheng started glancing over the crowd. He knew what to look for, the sparkling, black fabric Taeil had been dressed in earlier! Even between the latest and most extreme fashion the supernatural world loved to dress themselves in, he was sure he’d find it. Black was too boring for most, but Sicheng thought it was classy, elegant, definitely fitting for Taeil. 

As he was still looking around, getting unhappier by the second he didn’t find him, someone suddenly stepped next to him.

“Wine, my Lord?”

Sicheng jerked around in his chair and stared up at exactly the person he had been looking for, holding two glasses of said drink.

“Uh – yes. Thank you.” Sicheng held out his hand and their fingers touched when he accepted it from Taeil – it was silly to get hung up over something like that, but Sicheng couldn’t help it, it was like a spark tickling over his skin.

He took a small sip and tried to subtly check Taeil out. The pants had been combined with a matching jacket, the lapel encrusted in a few cut Onyxes. It was just subtle enough to be elegant rather than tacky, adding to the look wonderfully. His shirt was pitch black and two buttons opened – not enough in Sicheng’s opinion, who’d love to see more smooth skin, but enough to be the sign that he was available. Sicheng licked his lips.

“Have you been enjoying yourself so far?” Taeil asked, his voice smooth as velvet and Sicheng snapped his eyes up, seeing the other’s gaze on him, dark and promising. He nearly shivered. 

“It was alright.” Sicheng shrugged, tried desperately to keep his cool, when he was already losing his ability to form reasonable sentences from only Taeil standing there, his attention on him and only him – a dream he had had for years now. 

Like Sicheng wasn’t already struggling enough already, Taeil placed on hand on his narrow hips, cocking them to the side and Sicheng couldn’t help stare at how wonderfully the fabric stretched over Taeil’s thighs, and how it bulged over his crotch. 

“Hm… really? I heard other things, you know?” Taeil teased and Sicheng forced his glance upwards again, but he knew Taeil had watched him, knew what he had been looking at, possibly knew what he was thinking.

It made goose bumps rise over Sicheng’s body.

“Really? From whom?” Sicheng knew his voice was losing the hard edge he had tried to put into it, sounded no longer like that of a confident ruler, but softer, showed how easily Taeil had him under his spell from only a few words and standing there like a Greek god. 

“Didn’t I tell you I had a present?” Yuta suddenly said right into his ear and Sicheng startled, gripping his wine glass too strongly in his surprise. It broke in his hand and the cold wetness of the liquid seeped into his trousers’ leg immediately. 

“What?” Sicheng squeaked and it sounded kind of pathetic, even to his own ears, but he looked up at Taeil again and couldn’t find more words, or a stronger volume to speak in, because his eyes were so intense and Sicheng had wished he’d be on the receiving end of a gaze like that for… Lucifer knew for how long.

“You should probably change out of these.” Taeil said and held out a hand, that Sicheng took, only to find himself pulled up to his feet and towards the Kobold like he weighted no more than a bag of feathers. 

And hell yes, Sicheng did want to get out of these pants. 

Taeil led him towards the exit and Yuta looked like he was just going to leave Sicheng and him to it, but Sicheng wasn’t having it, so he grabbed his Treasurer and dragged him along.

“Um… how come you’re talking to me?” Sicheng asked, once the music and chattering from the party started to soften and they entered the first stair case.

“What do you mean? I always talk to you, Lord Sicheng.” Taeil’s words were playful, but his face still had this hungry expression that made Sicheng want to immediately stretch himself out in front of him. 

“But not like this.” Sicheng couldn’t help the small whine creeping into his voice. He usually didn’t allow himself to show that – for the sake of his image. But Taeil wasn’t part of his coven, and he didn’t kiss and tell, which was part of what made him so desirable to Sicheng, that small mystery that surrounded him making it more exciting.

“Well, it took a bit of a push in the right direction.” Yuta chuckled and Taeil shrugged. 

“I don’t normally make moves on people who could snap my head off and get away with it.”

And this was why Sicheng hated his title. Yes, he was aware that wasn’t a real problem. 

“If I had known, I would have long done so.” Taeil added, before opening the staircase’s door for Sicheng to go through first. He felt Taeil’s eyes on his body and mourned the missed chances, when it was so apparent that his attraction wasn’t one-sided.

They had arrived at the room assigned to Sicheng, and Yuta pushed the heavy wooden door open, letting them inside. Again, he lingered there like he intended to leave.

For all that Sicheng liked to complain about boredom, he did enjoy having sex with Yuta, very much so. It was the best sex he had ever had. And Yuta had said, he saw the appeal in Taeil, so why not reward Yuta for having such a great idea, for basically guiding the Kobold into Sicheng’s bed?

“So… will you fuck me?” he asked, batting his lashes at Taeil, who took in a sharp gasp. “Both of you? Because it’s been so boring and I had to work today? I deserve a little bit of de-stressing, don’t I?”

There were only a few people whom Sicheng would show this side of himself, the one that was maybe a little too demanding and spoilt, because Yuta never, ever denied him. But with Taeil, he felt safe. And from how he immediately fell into action, Sicheng guessed Taeil wasn’t the type to turn any wishes from cute guys down either. 

He loved having men around his fingers. Far better than lusting after then from the side, that was for sure.

So, he reached past Yuta and threw the door shut, that fell into lock with a bang. 

“You’re sly.” Yuta whispered into his ear, but Sicheng simply gave him a coy smile and turned, grabbing the two to drag them into the bedroom.

 

The good thing about having a threesome with one person that knew you inside out was, that Sicheng could focus his attention on the third party because Yuta wouldn’t mind and would know how to work with him, make this was good as it could be.

He finally had Taeil’s attention and he didn’t plan on letting it go any time soon.

His lips were soft and so was his kissing, and Sicheng downright melted under him, allowing Taeil full control for now. It was so different, so wonderful, and exactly what Sicheng had been craving in how different and new it felt in comparison to Yuta’s hungry kisses. 

The bed dipped as they climbed on top, Yuta settling behind Sicheng, his fingers ghosting over his shoulders and back comfortingly. Sicheng hadn’t realised how excited and nervous he was until he felt that silent support. Of course, Yuta had known him better what he needed than himself – again.

He reached behind himself, keeping his lips locked with Taeil, so he could start unbuttoning Yuta’s clothing. Once he was done, Sicheng decided he was getting bored and wanted more, so he hooked his hands into Taeil’s beautiful jacket and pulled him closer, licking eagerly into his mouth. 

Some people didn’t know how to deal with that, Sicheng knew and he’d be fine with Taeil surrendering, because he had Yuta here. But he didn’t. Instead, he pushed his hands up Sicheng’s thighs, sending tingles through his body from the touch, and didn’t give up the dominance in their kiss.

It was a major turn on. Though Sicheng liked to test and tease, he just wanted to be taken care of, so he couldn’t help from moaning into the kiss, as he slumped against Yuta still behind him.

Taeil’s hands unfortunately didn’t go higher, but instead he started to massage the muscle on his leg, while Sicheng felt his dick get hard in his pants.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, hm?” Yuta whispered into his ear and Sicheng hummed in agreement.

Unfortunately, that mean Taeil broke their kiss, which was not at all what Sicheng had wanted. But then, he leaned to the side and he watched as Taeil kissed Yuta instead, the Dryad clearly surprised but not unhappy. 

It was hot, incredibly so, as he watched the two move against each other, the muscle in their jaws working, until Yuta whimpered and closed his eyes, holding onto Sicheng for support. He felt his dick throb in his pants. No matter how incredibly hot it was to see Yuta give in under someone, he needed someone to do something about that, asap!

So, Sicheng started opening the black jacket on Taeil, who didn’t even acknowledge him at first until Sicheng had reached the waistline of his pants and continued with opening those, purposefully pressing down on where he felt Taeil’s hard length strain against the fabric.

“Sicheng.” Taeil moaned and he looked up at Taeil, like he had no idea what his problem possibly could be.

“I’m afraid he’s a little spoilt.” Yuta giggled and rubbed his hands up and down his sides, before he finally started to get him naked, how he had promised before making out with Taeil.

 

Their clothing was thrown off the bed easily, piling up in a mess that Sicheng had no mind to care about right now. He was on his back and Taeil sucked on his nipples, playing with his tongue by circling them, flattening it against them, and sometimes grazing his teeth over them. 

“Relax, tell me if you’re too sore!” Yuta whispered and Sicheng could only whine in response. He still felt the stretch from yesterday, but his body healed quickly, allowing him to be fine even after a night of rough fucking. 

Especially when he finally, finally had Taeil right here, in his perfect bare glory, currently busy sending Sicheng into oblivion with just his tongue. 

When Yuta circled his rim to get it slippery and wet, Sicheng threw back his head and grabbed the sheets in anticipation. 

Only, Yuta wasn’t nice and overly gentle because he was sore how he often was. Instead, he pushed in the usual two fingers right away and Sicheng mewled in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He’d thank Taeil for so effectively riling Yuta up, sending him into that mindset where he’d take control and do those things Sicheng loved so much without remorse. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted both of us to fuck you?” Yuta asked, voice deep and husky, and oh Lucifer, Sicheng had thought about both of them after each other but as Yuta started thrusting his fingers he suddenly had an even better idea, the idea he knew Yuta was having right now.

“Yes.” Sicheng whined and tore on the sheets until he heard some threats ripping and relaxed his grip as to not shred them.

Taeil kissed his left nipple one last time, before detaching himself and Sicheng mourned the loss but was too distracted by Yuta pushing his fingers into his prostate, making his body jerk in response to the intense stimulation, to complain. 

The two of them were talking in hushed voices and Sicheng wanted to whine and demand them speak louder so he could hear, but words just didn’t form in his head, and then Yuta suddenly pressed a third finger into him and Sicheng could only cry out in pleasure. 

It was intense, hot, and perfect, and Sicheng struggled to keep his eyes open and on the two men kneeling on the end of the bed as he already felt his gut tightening. 

He was about to wrap his legs around Yuta and get himself some leverage to fuck down faster on his fingers, searching quick relief, but the Dryad seemed to read his mind and instead pulled his fingers out, making Sicheng gasp and clench down on nothing.

“Yuta.” He groaned, but Yuta smirked down on him and Sicheng knew there was no use in complaining.

“Don’t you want Taeil to fuck you, hm? I know you’ve been thinking about it for years.”

“Yeah.” Sicheng breathed, gaze landing on the other man, who looked down on him with dark eyes. He glanced to where his dick was hard and full between his legs, and licked his lips.

“Well then you should get that.” Taeil rasped and Sicheng let his legs fall open wider, not caring how desperate he’d come off. 

“Please. Please fuck me, Taeil.”

Taeil’s dark eyes never strayed off Sicheng, which was how he loved to be looked at. He craved the attention and the lust in his gaze only turned him on even more, his dick twitching on his stomach as Taeil kneeled between his open legs.

“You like a little pain, huh?” Taeil whispered and Sicheng was too excited to nod, but thankfully he had Yuta to confirm it for him. 

It wasn’t gentle and careful, but it was exactly what Sicheng wanted, as Taeil thrust into him and buried himself to the hilt in one smooth motion, forcing all air from Sicheng’s lungs. He heard himself cry out, and he felt the sting from the stretch around Taeil’s cock, but it was so perfect he didn’t want to it ever stop.

And thankfully, it didn’t, at least not right away, because Taeil didn’t even allow him time to recover, instead he started thrusting before Sicheng was ready and all he could do was whimper and hold on for dear life as Taeil fucked him into the mattress. 

“Do you like it?” Yuta’s voice was gentle in his ears and suddenly he was stroking Sicheng’s cheek soothingly. 

“Yes… yes, so good.” Sicheng pressed out and Taeil rolled his hips, meeting his prostate dead on and Sicheng’s whole body jerked. 

“Do you still want more?” Yuta asked and Sicheng nodded frantically. He wasn’t sure how to take more, but he knew he wanted Yuta. Taeil did that hip roll again and Sicheng’s hand flew down to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming. 

“Please, please, I want you both.”

“Of course, baby.” Yuta purred and Taeil slowed down until his hips were still against Sicheng’s ass, only the sensation of his dick filling him left. 

There was more mumbling, but Sicheng was so hyperaware of Taeil’s cock that he didn’t pay attention what they were saying. If he just rolled his hips a little, it’d press right into his prostate…

But before he could try, he suddenly got flipped around and found he was on top of Taeil, his chest pressing against the other’s. 

“Yuta’ll prepare you, okay?” Taeil whispered and Sicheng nodded dumbly. “Want some more kisses?”

Oh hell yes did he, Sicheng leaned down and eagerly connected their lips once more. 

Taeil had just opened his mouth for him to lick into, when Sicheng felt Yuta’s fingers on his rim. His body wanted to shy away from the touch, but he forced himself to relax as Yuta pushed into the muscle to soften it.

Sicheng tried to focus on how Taeil licked against the roof of his mouth, how he sucked on his tongue and how he bit down on his lower lip just a little, but then Yuta suddenly – or not suddenly, time seemed irrelevant – pressed a finger into him alongside Taeil’s dick.

A high whine escaped Sicheng and Taeil gently rubbed his jaw, taking his mind off how impossibly wide he was getting stretched. 

“Look at you, so pretty.” Yuta praised and Sicheng gasped against Taeil’s jaw, before desperately connecting their lips again. 

He knew this part was the worst, because it just felt like it was too much and with Taeil seated deep in him, Yuta couldn’t massage his fingers into his prostate, all the pleasure Sicheng got was from the friction and the pass-bys. 

Yuta thrust his finger slowly, wiggling it around, quickly adding another that made Sicheng start to feel dizzy and out of it. Taeil’s hips suddenly bucked up and Sicheng mewled, digging his fingers into his shoulders. 

“Sorry. Is it too much?” Taeil asked softly, stroking his fingers over Sicheng’s jaw soothingly.

“No.” the answer was high and whiny, but Sicheng didn’t really care about his image right now, it was just so amazing to be taken care of by the two and thinking started to get impossible as Yuta pushed his fingers inside over and over. 

“You’re doing so well.” Yuta assured him and pressed a third finger against Sicheng’s rim. 

“Tell me… why did you want me to fuck you, when you could have any man or woman you desired?” Taeil lowly asked and Sicheng gasped. Really, was this the time for questions?

“Because… ah… because… you’re caring.” Sicheng decided. There were a million more reasons, but he really couldn’t think right now. 

“You’re so cute, not at all how you seem at first glance.” Taeil whispered “That sort of cute that gets you hooked immediately.”

“I know, right?” Yuta purred and pulled his fingers out. Sicheng’s head spun in both happiness over getting praised and anticipation what was to come. At this point, he was so lost in pleasure, he wouldn’t boss anyone around anymore, he just let Yuta and Taeil do all that for him.

“I’ll put it in now, Sichengie, tell me if it hurts too much.” Yuta whispered and Sicheng turned his head enough to get a quick kiss, before he flopped back down onto Taeil, who supported his body with ease. 

He felt the tip of Yuta’s dick nudge against him and searched to hold onto something, finding Taeil’s hand and grabbing it tightly. And then Yuta pushed, slowly forcing his dick into Sicheng, who felt himself open up impossibly wide around the penetration. 

A desperate whine left Sicheng’s lips, who was forcing his body to relax as he felt like he was split apart. 

“Good?” Taeil asked softly and Sicheng managed a small sort-of-nod, the only thought he could hold onto was how thick Yuta and Taeil felt inside him, and how much better it’d feel in just a few moments, when they’d start fucking him. 

Yuta’s hands rubbed over his back soothingly, as he buried himself until he bottomed out and Sicheng sobbed softly.

“Please, please, please…”

“What is it?” Yuta asked, concern in his voice.

“Move, fuck me, please.” Sicheng gasped and tried to shift, but he was rendered immobile where he was between the two.

There was some shuffling and Taeil groaned under him, but then – finally, Sicheng got what he wanted, needed. 

Taeil pushed up a little for leverage, and Yuta held Sicheng’s hips to keep him in place, when he started to pull out a bit, only to thrust right back into him. It was like fire burnt up his spine and Sicheng cried out for more.

Yuta managed to find a rhythm quickly, and Taeil matched it with smaller movements from where he was below Sicheng, pushing the tip of his dick against his prostate each time he pulled out and fucked back into him from how Yuta was pressing Taeil’s dick against Sicheng’s walls with his own.

Sicheng held onto where he was still grabbing Taeil’s hand, his moans getting higher and louder with each thrust into his ass that made his cock rub against Taeil’s stomach. 

He knew he wouldn’t last, because it was just too much, felt too good, and Sicheng tried to commit how it felt to be taken apart, yet cared for so throughout to memory as he cried out when Taeil slammed his dick into him particularly hard.

He didn’t even have time to warn them that he was close, because his orgasm hit him so forcefully. Sicheng clenched down as his body locked up for a moment, and he heard himself scream. Yuta buried himself with a final groan and Sicheng felt the warmth of his cum through the haze of his own high that made his vision cloudy. 

Taeil took another few moments, during which Sicheng started to shiver from overstimulation, until he finished alongside Yuta.

 

Sicheng didn’t know for how long they laid there, coming down from their orgasms. Exhaustion took over, as well as discomfort from how sticky he was, and how his back felt like at least three vertebrae were blown out, not to mention he had a mixture of oil and two different people’s cum in him. 

Yuta was the first to pull out, then Taeil carefully manoeuvred them around, so Sicheng was on his back, before he also did.

Sicheng yawned and Taeil gently stroked a hand through his hair.

“Someone has to bathe me.” He announced, and a big smile formed on his face, when two people immediately assured him:

“Of course, Sichengie!”

Maybe he could keep Taeil?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
